The present invention relates to a magnetically driven dynamic ornament having dual liquids and floating decorations, of which magnetic bodies and magnetic induction bodies are arranged in a way different from that for conventional magnetically driven dual-liquid ornaments, so that floating decorations in the dual liquids are more effectively and stably magnetically driven to move in the ornament.
Liquid ornaments have been developed for a long time and can be generally divided into two types, namely, mono-liquid and dual-liquid ornaments. A conventional dual-liquid ornaments driven by magnetic force typically includes a liquid container and a magnetic source provided outside and below the liquid contain. Thus, the magnetic source is vertically spaced from a floating decoration in the dual-liquid ornament by a distance at least equal to a depth of a lower water layer in the liquid container. And, it is this distance that frequently causes failure of the magnetic source in effectively driving the floating decoration to move in the dual-liquid ornament.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,681 discloses a Dynamic Fluid Clock that includes a drive source having a magnetic body provided on a second""s dial of the clock. U.S Pat. No. 5,848,029 discloses a Motion Liquid Display Toy that includes a drive source having a shaft that moves once each one-second to push a spherical or a cylindrical body having a magnetic body attached thereto.
All the above-mentioned dual-liquid ornaments with floating decorations to create dynamic visions have the following drawbacks and limitations in their designs:
(A) In the dual-liquid ornament, a floating decoration movably floats at an interface between layer. In designing the dual-liquid ornament, it is a must that the floating decoration does not leave the interface of the two liquids. Moreover, since water at the lower layer of the two liquids has a density larger than that of the floating decoration, it is more difficult to magnetically attract the floating decoration down into the water layer and leave the liquid interface than magnetically attract the floating decoration up into the oil layer. Thus, it is a common practice in manufacturing the dual-liquid ornament to mount a drive source, such as a small motor or a clock movement, and related magnetic body below a bottom of the liquid container, so that the magnetic body is vertically spaced from the floating decoration by the bottom of the liquid container and a depth of the water layer, and the floating decoration is prevented from leaving the liquid interface and/or tightly contacting with the side wall of the liquid container while moving due to an overstrong magnetic attraction of the magnetic body.
(B) To economically mass-produce the dual-liquid ornaments, the weight and buoyancy of the floating decoration, the depth of the water layer, and the intensity of the magnetic attraction of the magnetic body are not precisely controlled in the manufacturing process. It is very possible that the water layer forms a thick barrier to block the attraction of the magnetic body to the floating decoration and adversely affects the intended dynamic display of the dual-liquid ornament.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a magnetically driven dynamic ornament that incorporates a dual-liquid ornament and differently arranged magnetic bodies and magnetic induction bodies to enable effective and stable moving of floating decorations in the dual-liquid ornament.
To achieve the above and other objects, the dynamic ornament of the present invention mainly includes a horizontally positioned closed annular chamber having a predetermined width for receiving a dual-liquid ornament therein, and a central chamber surrounded by the annular chamber and having at least one horizontally turnable magnetic body provided therein, such that the magnetic body is in the vicinity of magnetic induction bodies attached to floating decorations in the dual-liquid ornament with only a thin wall between the central chamber from the annular chamber separating the at least one magnetic body and the magnetic induction bodies, enabling the at least one magnetic body to effectively and stably magnetically drive the floating decorations to move in and along said annular chamber to present a dynamic vision.